


Castiel & Dean - Guilty Pleasure

by LoveCas98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCas98/pseuds/LoveCas98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean share their guilty pleasure together for International Fanworks Day 2015.  Only read if you can keep their secret.  Sam can never know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel & Dean - Guilty Pleasure

"Oh, that's so good," Dean said under his breath.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel replied. "I'm glad you like it. That's why I do it."

"Castiel. You should never stop."

"Sam could come in at any minute. What would he think about this?" Castiel seemed worried.

"Sam can't control what we like. No one can, Cas." This was Castiel and Dean's time. Sam could never take that away. "Cas, Sterek fan fiction is awesome. I can't wait to read your next one. Teen Wolf is so great!"

Castiel smiled and gave Dean the greatest high five the world had ever seen.


End file.
